


Just a Fall Afternoon in a Barn

by banana77



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:00:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21520048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banana77/pseuds/banana77
Summary: Always liked the idea of being kind of synchronized with your soulmate so guess what that's what's here. Anne and Gilbert meet in the Barn. Jerry and Matthew are gone so things can be a little more intimate and unsure. A little more background than my last fic at least. Proud of forcing myself to write more and I think it turned out well.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Kudos: 41





	Just a Fall Afternoon in a Barn

Anne walked into the barn. She loved the familiar hay scent, and needed to talk to the animals about her particularly troubling day concerning him.  
Gilbert.  
Who was right in front of her  
"Oh, hey Anne," he stood up from working on the carriage.  
"Gilbert? Uh, why are you here? Where's Jerry?"  
Gilbert set down his tools and walked closer to her, pulling off his gloves. His rolled up shirt sleeves showed off his forearms smudged with dirt.  
"Matthew asked if I could fix up the carriage while he and Jerry rebuilt some of the fence from the storm last night," he stepped closer, smirking, "What are you doing here?"  
"Just came to visit Belle and Butterscotch, I-" Anne backed up a step, ready to flee. Something made her stay, even though the way he was standing and the way the light draped over him rather attractively reminded her of the troubles she had in school. She couldn't get a single piece of work done today.  
"How are Bash and Delphine?" She asked. Gilbert didn't seem to mind the change in subject.  
"Well, Dellie seems to teething from what Marilla said. Can you believe she's already getting so old?" Gilbert chuckled. Anne walked up to him.  
"She really is a sweet girl, but teething can be terrible,"  
He really does look good right now, she thought absently. Gilbert looked at her in a way she couldn't quite understand.  
Their faces were getting closer on their own. But the wall between them was still there, and a minuscule space before their lips touched, they pull away a little. They awkwardly attempt to lean in again. Anne felt her eyes widen. She felt a warm breath on her lips. They both jumped back, but not before brushing lips slightly. With wide eyes the pair stared each other. One beat passed.  
Then two.  
Processing what just happened. A veil was lifted and a wall crumbled. Faster than they jumped apart, they crossed the distance between them into a deep kiss. No hesitation, no regrets, just feeling his lips on hers and twin beating hearts. Lips parted slowly after a lifetime of existing as one. Gilbert smiled through his quick breaths. Anne was at a loss for words.  
Anne, elated but not knowing what to next, sat in the hay, Gilbert following suite. She smiled at him warmly. Laying together, sharing body heat and ideas, mostly just enjoyed each other's presence til they had to part. Anne kissed his cheek and bid him farewell, both wondering what the future could hold for this new, exciting possibility.


End file.
